Needles
by hushhushyou
Summary: Sasuke learns that shots are never any fun, especially when Sakura's the one giving them.


So I typed this up a long, _long_ while ago and I'm just now uploading it. I'm not sure what I was thinking when I made this but I do apologize for the sort of abrupt ending (and for all the parentheses).

**Disclaimer:** I only own my obsession.

* * *

You lay there impatiently, staring up at the white fluorescent lights.

You're bored.

You're angry.

You're tired.

But most of all, you're afraid.

Why?

Because Sakura's standing in front of you with the most revealing outfit known to man kind!

Okay that's a lie.

In truth, the outfit isn't all too revealing. Actually, it's perfectly modest. Except for the fact that the zipper that's holding up the shirt is slowly unzipping making the peak of Sakura's (oh so perky) breasts pop out a little more than it should. And her skirt just happens to be shorter than the last time you remembered (although you don't mind anyway). But besides all that, her outfit is just fine. You momentarily glance at Sakura as she gets a needle readily to be injected into your skin.

Ouch.

You hate needles.

No, hate is the wrong word.

You _loathe_ needles.

But because you're a man, (with a larger than life ego) you pretend that you don't care. Because in honesty you don't. It's just a prick in your arm, nothing to go crazy about.

You stare at the needle that Sakura's (lovely, soft) hands are holding and you inwardly squirm.

Right now, you just want to scream (but how feminine and UN-manly would that be?). You tell yourself to keep calm. Needles aren't that scary. So when Sakura slowly approaches you by your bedside, (you're laying on the hospital bed, feeling slightly irritated because you're only here in the first place for a measly flu shot) anxiety overcomes you (but of course you don't show it).

First off, that damn needle looks more intimidating than you thought it would have. Secondly, Sakura is in a position where as she bends down to take your arm, her cleavage is showing and your hormones that you have so helplessly tried ignoring for the past 19 years are suddenly deciding to show up in the worst time possible.

So when Sakura softly rubs your forearm in alcohol to prepare for the shot, more than your arm tingles with the touch. And as she gives you an assuring smile, like she knows you're afraid (not that you are..) you can't help but notice how nice (beautiful) her smile is.

She purses her lips and holds out the needle in your face. On the outside, you grunt and turn your head away in annoyance but in reality, you're actually nervous and don't want to watch her stick a long, pointy metal needle in your arm. Just wanting to get it over with, you close your eyes and wait for the pain.

**Silence**.

That's all there is for 3 minutes and you wonder what's taking Sakura so long? So you open your eyes and look up at Sakura. But at the last minute you realize that was a bad idea because you slowly look up and find yourself not looking at Sakura but two totally different things. And so your body freezes and your face heats up but you still can't tear your eyes away (come on, self control!).

"Sasuke-kun?"

You shake out of your reverie to see Sakura questioningly staring at you. Damn. How stupid could you be? Now she probably thinks you're a pervert or something. Which you're totally not (Yah you are)! So you once again turn your head and wish that you could get this flu shot over with and go home so you can think (fantasize) about killing Pein (kissing Sakura) and relax (sulk).

Sakura tenderly places her hand on your cheek and you can just feel the blood rushing to your face (and maybe somewhere else..). But still, you do not move. You just quietly sit there in agony (because your hormones are calling mutiny on you!).

"Sasuke-kun."

She says once again and gently pushes your cheek to face her. You have no choice to look at her but this time you make sure to look at her face and not the other (wonderful) parts of her body.

"You're not afraid of shots, are you?"

WHAT? What would make her ask this? Is it obvious? No, no. You covered it up so well. She must just be curious.

"Well, are you?"

She repeats.

You sit there silently and glare, hoping she would just shut up and give you the fricken shot already. But she does not do anything. She stands there (in all her fine glory) and waits for your answer.

Moments pass but still, you say nothing. You start getting very impatient because even though you have nothing to do for the rest of the day anyway, you'd rather be doing something other than this. Even those D-rank missions Tsunade assigned for you sound more pleasing. But of course, Tsunade had also prepared for you to get a pointless flu shot and Sakura just HAD to be your nurse.

Quoting Shikamaru, what a _fricken_ drag.

"You can tell me anything, Sasuke-kun. I promise I won't tell."

What the hell are you saying, woman? You have nothing to say to her. Just because you're kind of.. somewhat.. _anxious_ (terrified) of shots doesn't mean you have to tell her this. It's absolutely nothing anyway. So you keep your mouth shut and fiercely glare at her more, hoping she will get the hint and stop talking.

"Sasuke-kun."  
Sakura says sternly. She gives you that look of demand and you're somewhat (really) aroused by it. But you continue to glare. And glare. And glare. And DAMN IT she's not even blinking! So you stop glaring and momentarily close your eyes (they started to hurt). But once you open them, you're back to square one. Sakura is **still** giving you that look and you're **still** not saying anything. Mainly because there's nothing TO say. And you realize that the whole time you've been here, (in this stupid bright hospital room) you haven't said one word to Sakura.

"Sasuke."

She says once more and you can't help to notice the absence of a certain suffix. You look up into her glossy, emerald eyes. They are piercing you directly through the head. You can tell she's getting a bit annoyed because of your lack of vocabulary. But you can't help it; you were never a talkative person to begin with. She knows this, so why won't she just leave you the hell alone? You let out an impatient sigh and run a hand through your hair.

She's still staring fiercely at you and as she puts one hand to her hip, she uses the other hand to stroke her chin as if she's conjuring up a plan. And as you observe her, there's an evil glint in her eye and you start to realize that that's exactly what she's doing (oh dear lord). You hope it's nothing too drastic but knowing Sakura, she'll probably do whatever is possible to get you to say something, _anything_.

So she begins stepping closer towards you and there's a lump that forms in your throat. Suddenly the shot doesn't seem as scary as you had thought but instead, as you watch Sakura, you obtain a new fear; one of pink-haired kunoichis (especially holding perilous needles in their hands). Her eyes penetrate your still form and she smoothly positions herself in between your legs. It's a bit uncomfortable (only because sadly in all these 19 years of living, you have never been so close to a woman that wasn't your mom) and you imagine a bead of sweat trickling down your face because you feel like there should be one there. The proximity between you and Sakura gradually lessens and her hand that's not holding the needle cleverly places itself on your mid-inner thigh. It's close enough to make you feel uneasy but far enough to not set any sensations (thank goodness!).

Sakura slowly moves her hand closer and closer and you remind yourself of that silly game kids used to play, the 'Are You Nervous?' game. She is frighteningly closing up on you and you start to struggle under her grip but somehow you can't seem to move yourself out (damn her super strength!). Be strong Sasuke! You tell yourself, but nothing's happening. Your body has just shut down and you start to realize that you really _are_ getting nervous and it's not good at all because the closer she gets, the more tingly feelings **you** get. You're not sure what you're supposed to do at this point and you feel like the climax (no pun intended) is nearing close. You try to predict what's going to happen next and what place in heaven you're going to or if you're even going to heaven. Maybe you're going to the place down below where your dear old brother lies. Either way, you think that any place is better than here right now.

Sakura is as awfully close as she can get without touching anywhere inappropriate (although she's WAY near to crossing that line) and you pray to the heavens and hope that they give mercy on you. As a last act of defiance, you growl in her face and she gives you a smirk that almost matches your own. Her body heat is radiating off and you can feel it. It suddenly feels very hot in the room and you just feel like you should be dying. Sakura notices and you flinch as the hand that was on your thigh moves and she touches the bare skin on the nape of your neck as she gently slides down your shirt. You think of how wrong this would look if someone were to walk in. Jiraiya sure would be proud if he could see this now. You try to think how funny it would be that Jiraiya would definitely use this as an inspiration to his books but you can't find any laughter in your throat because Sakura's slowly running her hand down your shirt. She's looking down at first, observing the marks on your skin but when you look at her, she glances up and gives you these 'come hither' eyes. You find she's amazingly attractive but you can't enjoy it because this isn't a porn scene from Icha Icha, this is Sakura torturing you to give you a damn flu shot.

Just as you think things are going to get worse, you find that Sakura has magically disappeared from her position on your lap and the warmth from her touch on your bare (what happened to your shirt?) stomach is missing. She's already cleaning up the small bleeding spot on your arm. She takes a band-aid out and smoothes it onto your arm. She gives you a smile and carefully places the needle that she was holding back into a plastic case.

"Now was that so hard Sasuke?" Sakura asks politely as she tidies up around herself. You take your eyes off from her form and look down at your arm to see the tiny band-aid on your arm. It's practically laughing in your face and your face heats up from anger. You think how in the world could you have let Sakura do that to you? And when you look up (slowly.. because you get distracted on the way there) to her face you have a revelation.

You **still** loathe needles.

(But maybe not so much of pink-haired kunoichis).

* * *

**Tah-dah! Told you it was abrupt. I progressed to nothing haha. I meant to add more but then I got lazy. Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed it despite the lack of.. pretty much everything.**


End file.
